shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tidestrider
Introduction The Tidestrider is the only ship of the The Pathfinder pirates and is considered to be a high speed ship. The ship has been improved and upgraded twice since the addition of Daerial Flint to the crew. Ship Design and Appearance The ship is all white with golden highlights, the design of its hull is sleek for faster travel through the waters. Its sails is inclined when its unfurled to lessen drag from opposing wind but can catch optimum amounts of wind. There are no markings on the ship’s sails as Minto ordered for the Jolly roger to only be marked on the main doors of Tidestrider. The ship is a midsize ship with only 4 deck levels. (1 level below deck, the middle deck and two decks above) Upgrades: After Daerial Flint joined the crew he has upgraded the ship twice using innovations from his various discoveries from his travel. Upgrade 1 (increase of hull durability and aerodynamics): the first thing Daerial did when he joined the crew was to improve the structure by replacing some of the key structures with Wapometal and Adam tree components. These lightened the ship as well as increase its durability against attack. The Adam tree made the boat more durable, while the Wapometal armor hull would reform after suffering damage from attacks. Upgrade 2 (Hydrofoil): Incorporation of giant wind dials and adding it to two propulsion structures that is deployed by Tidestrider during its hydrofoil mode. The ship can now be able to travel at high speeds until the wind in the dials are depleted. This mode is usually activated as means of escape or to catch up to enemies. Ships quarters: The human quarters with bunk beds are located at the highest deck while the otters stay in the deck below it. The kitchen and clinic is located in the mid-deck while the armory, gym, and training area can be found below deck. Weaponry: The Tidestrider is equipped with 6 light cannons. 2 are front facing cannons while 4 are aimed from the sides of the ship. Subcrafts and Additional features: After upgrading the Tidestrider, Daerial also created multiple subcrafts that the crew can use: a. Skimsurfer - A dial powered board that resembles a windsurfer capable of transporting a single rider on it. Used a lot on their Ghost raids. b. Bubblecart - A cart powered through the fusion of Dials and Bubbly coral. It's main purpose is to transport cargo and supplies. History The ship was a gift to the father of Minto from King Neptune. This was the shipped he used for his last diplomatic venture before he passed it unto Minto Grin as his inheritance and birthright. Along with the ship Minto inherited his dads vision of unifying allied countries around the world. The Tidestrider will serve as his vessel to achieve that dream. He sails off looking for other countries and places to discover. Trivia Provide any trivia there may be for the ship. What was it named after, why is the figurehead significant to the name, etc. External links Category:Ships Category:Pirate Ships